


all the words to what is unspoken

by sandpapersnowman



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:51:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9622994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: Thinking back, they might have kissed morebeforethey were dating than they have since theystarteddating.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sanguiniel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguiniel/gifts).



> for sanguiniel bc this ho got the flu lmao
> 
> title from 3EB's [Anything](http://www.azlyrics.com/lyrics/thirdeyeblind/anything.html), because for some reason i can't bring myself to title mattfoggy stuff anything but 3eb lyrics

Kissing for real is _weird_.

Like, okay, they’ve kissed at more relaxed parties, playing Spin The Bottle and Foggy had landed on Matt, and there had been whistles and insistences of “You have to kiss, it’s the rules!” as though neither of them wanted to.

(They both definitely wanted to. God, neither of them had ever wanted anything else more in their whole lives. But you can’t jump on the opportunity to kiss your best friend without acting like it’s a chore, because then you might have to address why you’re so eager to, and _Lord_ , who’s going to do that?)

And they’ve also kissed on impulse, like when Foggy nailed a test he’d been convinced would cost him the class and he grabbed Matt’s face and planted one on him in relief, or when their first Finals week was over and Matt was so exhausted and sleep-deprived that he fell into Foggy’s bed, made a quiet ‘woo’, and pecked him on the lips before passing out.

And Christmas, yeah, they’d peck each other on the lips if there was mistletoe. Foggy swears Matt has the worst luck with mistletoe, because he always seems to lean against the wall just under it, and every year they’ve known each other, at almost every Christmas party they’ve both attended, Foggy will come over to tell him something and someone, inevitably, will inform them they’re under the mistletoe.

And New Year’s Eve, they made a truce to kiss at midnight any year they were single when the ball dropped. It might have been a little suspicious that neither of them went out of their way to find dates any time past Halloween, but when New Years rolled around and they were single, hey: Bro Code.

And there was the time they ended up on the Kiss Cam at a football game, which, _really, what the hell_. They didn’t think the ‘couple’ vibes were strong enough to single them out in a stadium full of people, but there they were, Foggy blushing as he tells Matt why everyone around them is cheering and Matt laughing and turning his head to kiss him.

Or the time they refuse to talk about (or that Matt might not even remember), when Elektra had just left and Matt was close-to-passing-out drunk and kissed Foggy. _Really_ kissed him, open-mouthed and pressing at his lips with his tongue and hanging onto his shoulders like he was the only thing keeping him upright. And God, Foggy had wanted to kiss back and let it happen, but it wasn’t right when Matt was so upset and so intoxicated, so he pushed him away and got him into bed, and it didn’t come up again. Hasn’t come up since.

...Looking back, it really should have been more obvious. It was already obvious to everyone but them, but _Christ_ , it was _really_ obvious.

All that is behind them, though; now they don’t need excuses. They’re dating. Foggy can kiss Matt any time he wants.

Matt’s hair is ruffled up funny when he wakes up? That warrants a kiss, and Foggy can _do it_. Looking particularly concentrated while his fingers slide over his braille reader? Time to break his concentration with a kiss. Giggling at something quietly, quietly enough he thinks Foggy didn’t catch it, and trying to act like he didn’t? That’s, like, criminal, and he gets a kiss and a fake-scolding “I heard that”.

And _Matt_ will kiss _him_ , too, whether they’re in the privacy of their dorm or not. He kisses Foggy for the littlest things, like ordering their coffee for them when they’re camped out at the library to study, or petting Matt’s hair down into something suitable when he’s rushing and doesn’t have time to brush it. 

Matt also does more goodbye and goodnight kisses, light ones where he finds Foggy’s face and kisses him before he leaves for class or before they fall asleep. Even though they’ve pushed their beds into one big bed and sleep tangled together every night, Matt has still never missed a goodnight kiss.

He also… Okay, Foggy admits he has much less data on this, because they haven’t done more physical stuff a _lot_ , but… Matt seems to _love_ being kissed while he’s getting off. The second Foggy touches anywhere below the belt, Matt’s kissing him like it’s the only thing keeping him alive. 

It works partly to muffle him, too, because Foggy’s never heard someone so consistently _noisy_ like him. He’s not even particularly loud about it, he just can’t stop the whimpers and moans and whispers of Foggy’s name once he starts.

_God_ , he’s off track again. They’re kissing right now, that’s the point. It’s Friday night and they’ve got the whole night and weekend ahead of them, and even when he’s already kissing him, Foggy’s thinking about the next time he’ll get to.

“You okay?” Matt asks quietly, only speaking because he needs a second to catch his breath. “You seem kind of distracted.”

Foggy smiles. Kisses the corner of Matt’s mouth. Readjusts his arms around Matt’s waist to hold onto him just a little tighter.

“Trust me, buddy.” He kisses him again, interrupting Matt’s heavy breathing and making him smile. “I’m great.”

**Author's Note:**

> [find me on tumblr!](http://sandpapersnowman.tumblr.com/ao3direct)


End file.
